Torn
by BeardOfSenecaCrane
Summary: Finnick and Annie have lived happily ever after for what feels like an eternity to the happy couple. What happens when nightmares of the Games begin to haunt them all over again, and old enemies return?


(Annie's POV)

I watch as the cool waves blanket my toes only briefly, before pulling back into the deep green ocean. The water sends a tickling sensation running up the length of my leg, a laugh easily escaping my throat.

"Finnick, come here!" I call out, my lips curving into a wide smile as I spot him from afar.

He turns to face me, his curly brown hair flowing wildly in the strong winds. I can't help but laugh even harder. Finnick flashes me a white smile before jogging over to me, his lips easily finding mine.

I hold onto the kiss for as long as he lets me, my hands sliding down his bare back with a sudden rush of excitement.

His fingers curl around my jawline, our lips moving in sync with more passion. He finally releases me, his open mouth tracing the edge of my ear.

"You rang?" He whispers soothingly, the words sending chills down my spine. I giggle against his neck, my fingers intertwining with his.

"I did, didn't I?" I reply teasingly, my eyebrows furrowing in mock confusion.

He gives me one last kiss, his arms looping around me, pulling us tightly together.

"The ocean's beautiful today." Finnick whispers under his breath, his delicate fingers beginning to massage my back.

I nod, my eyes unable to look away from the beautiful green water before us, the orange sun's reflection only adding to its perfection.

"I think I want to learn how to swim today," I say quickly, my eyes darting down to the sandy ground below.

I can feel Finnick's head snap down in my direction, a smile stretching from ear to ear across his bronze skin.

I can feel the vibration of his body against mine as he begins to laugh, his fingers tracing the curve of my jaw again as he speaks.

"I'd love to teach you, Annie Cresta." He replies with a wink, his grip on my hand tightening.

We walk hand-in-hand into the shallow part of the ocean, the cool waves instantly swallowing my ankles, goosebumps sprouting all over my body.

"It's cold," I say with a nervous laugh, a million random thoughts swirling around my mind at once. My body's trying to distract itself.

I've lived in District Four, the fishing district, my entire life and am still unable to swim. I've never had a reason to know how, as embarassing as that is.

Finnick guides me further into the ocean, the water slowly pulling me in deeper until it reachs the curve of my chin, my lungs struggling to gain any oxygen.

"I can't breathe!" I blurt out, my shaky hands instinctively grabbing hold of Finnick's shoulder. His warm body presses closer to mine, a sense of relief washing over me. Much better.

"Annie! How are you supposed to learn by doing that?" He exclaims with a gentle laugh, his sea green eyes now staring deeply into mine.

I shake my head in embarassment. "Sorry."

His hands run through my hair carefully, the feeling of his touch sending the butterflies in my stomach into a craze.

"I'm not gonna let you drown, Annie. You can trust me."

I can feel his heart begin to pound faster as he speaks, his lips curling into a grin.

After reading my expression, he gets the message. We move deeper into the ocean, the waves growing more powerful with each step.

Now at the point where I'm forced to float, Finnick holds me above water only briefly, his arms beginning to shake in exhaustion.

"I have to let go, okay? Just let yourself go. Kick your legs and relax." He encourages me, his hands slowly releasing me.

Panic mode instantly sets in. I explode into a flailing fit, my arms flapping at the water in desperation as I struggle to breathe. My head sinks immediately, the cool water quickly filling my lungs. It feels like my chest has been lit on fire.

Without warning, a pair of hands suddenly pull me to the surface, my body forcing the water out of my chest right away. I heave in as much air as I can, my shaky knees bringing me down on all fours onto the beach floor.

Finnick's lips press onto mine, his hands grabbing hold of my hips with intensity.

"Don't scare me like that!" He hisses through clenched teeth, hot tears beginning to burn at the corner of his eyes.

Dazed and confused, I carefully drag myself back onto two feet, his arms immediately embracing me.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper against his chest, my lungs still struggling to fully fill themselves with air.

"We'll try again another day, alright?"

I nod my head in agreement, his hand looping around my waist as we begin to walk back to our home.

Finnick stops once we reach the back porch, his arm quickly releasing me as he takes a seat on one of the plastic beach chairs. I carefully take a seat on his lap, my shivering body wrapping tightly around his, his heat warming me back up.

I watch as Finnick scoops up the folded blanket from underneath the chair, his careful hands resting it on top of the both of us.

We sit in silence for what feels like hours, his fingers rubbing my bare back over and over again, his touch sending a buzzing sensation up my torso.

I smile against his chest as I nuzzle closer, his eyes instantly finding mine.

"Thank you for saving me, Finnick Odair." I say teasingly, my tone mocking the same one he used only hours before.

I can feel his body laugh against mine as he speaks, his lips moving along my neck.

"Anytime, Cresta."


End file.
